Passenger vehicles are generally provided with a cargo compartment towards the rear section of the vehicle. The cargo compartment provides a volume of space suitable for transport of a wide range of cargo elements, such as groceries and sporting goods. Placement of goods within this space can be problematic in respect to both movement of the goods during transport, as well as accessibility. For example, in some SUV-type vehicles, goods that displace forwardly towards the rear passenger seats may be difficult for some people to reach without actually climbing into the cargo compartment. Effective cargo management not only provides a means to reduce the likelihood of damage of goods being transported, but also has the potential to reduce injury to vehicle occupants arising from unwanted movement of such goods during driving events.